


Happy Days

by secretidentityX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Guy can get pregnant, Hinata and Kageyama have children, Hinata is the mother and Kageyama is the father, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi married too, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Hinata and Kageyama life's with their children.Their children call them Ka-chan and To-chan.A cute story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work that I've been working on yesterday.I hope you all enjoy it and gives me a comment if you have something to ask me about this story

"chan.....Ka-chan...wake ub.....Ka-chan"  
The sound of children shouting in the morning made Hinata wake up slowly  
"Ugh...five more minutes...Shoo-chan..."  
"No Ka-chan...To-chan told me to wake you ub...."  
"What is To-chan doing now??"  
"He ish 'ooking in the 'itchen with Hi-chan(cooking in the kitchen)"  
"what he is making?"  
"you see...it ish a big 'ancake(pancake)"  
"Oh a pancake...I better wake up before you little devils eat it all"  
"dun wolly....To-chan is still ooking it so you dun ave to wolly"  
"Yeah..of couse...shall we go downstairs now.."  
"Ung...."  
Shouyou pick Shoo up and go downstairs. He walked into the kitchen watching Tobio and Hikage making the pancakes. Hikage saw him and run toward him. He hugs Shouyou leg and smile at him.  
"Ka.....Ka-chan..."  
"Good morning Hi-chan"  
"Ung..Ka-chan"  
"You to To-chan"  
"Yeah Morning...."  
 _Tobio and I had married for almost four years now. We got married after we graduated from university. Two month after we were married, we got scouted from the national volleyball team. We are now a national volleyball player and I'am taking a short break to raise our child. After one year being married I was pregnant. When the baby is born we name it Shoo it was the combination of my name and Tobio. After we have Shoo I was pregnant again that time it was Hikage. His name is a combination of my family name and Tobio. When Shoo saw Hikage for the first time he kiss him on the cheek and smile happily. Shoo has Tobio handsome face and my fluffy hair and Hikage has my cute face and Tobio straight hair._  
X  
"Itadakimasu~"  
"Tadakimachu"  
"Chu~"  
"Pft.....you're so cute Hi-chan....what with the chu~"  
"Hi-chan.....you are indeed cute like Ka-chan"  
"To-chan stop it ...you're making me embarrassed"  
"But you're the one that laugh at Hi-chan first, right Shoo-chan"  
"Ung"  
"It because he look so cute"  
"Well he does have your face"  
"Shut up and eat..........................To-chan"  
"Yes Ka-chan"  
We eat the pancakes and go outside for a walk.We walk for almost thirty minutes before we saw a familiar face.  
"Shoo-chan look it's Haru"  
"Oh...Haru-chan!!!!"  
"Shoo-chan"  
We wave towards Tooru and Hajime. The saw us and walk towards here.  
"Tobio-chan~ and Chibi. Are you taking your child for a walk?"  
"Yeah...because today Tobio have a holiday...so we will spend it playing with the kid"  
After saying that Shouyou go towards Hajime to look after the children. Tobio and Tooru continue thier conversation after Shouyou leave.  
"You had it easy huh..."  
"Tobio-chan~What do you mean ???"  
"Well you two have to many free time to spend it with your kid"  
"Well Hajime is a writer and I'am a painter"  
"So nice~...I hope I could be a writer or a painter"  
"Well you're a national volleyball player.....is it hard?"  
"We have to go away for one week or longer than that to train ourself at another country"  
"Do you have to do that every year?"  
"Yeah.....There is one time when I come back from China...and saw a horrible scene"  
"what happened?"  
"Shouyou you know...he is crying while holding Shoo and Hikage together...when I ask him what happened...it turns out that he hasn't slept for 3 days......it was 2 years ago"  
"Poor you...when will Chibi start working again?"  
"I think mabye soon or later"  
"Oh...really"  
"Tooru have you ever regreted not being a volleyball player?"  
"Mhhmmm....you see...at first I hate myself for running away and be a painter instead....but you see....when I started want to play volleyball again, that time I was pregnant suddenly"  
"What do you mean suddenly?"  
"That time Hajime and I haven't married yet"  
"Ohh....huh??"  
"Yeah...and then...you see w-"  
"What so....Haru is born because of you don't use a protection when you do it???"  
"Yes..."  
"Ughh....okay continue"  
"We got married when Hajime proposed to me after hearing that I'am pregnant...at first I didn't belive him....."  
X  
 _"Tooru....will you marry me?"_  
 _Hajime look at Tooru face seriously.(Well his face is always serious)_  
 _"Hajime...you are kidding right?"_  
 _"What do you mean?"_  
 _"You just want to marry me because you heard that I'am pregnant right"_  
 _"Huhh....what nonsense are you spouting now"_  
 _"Just be honest...I know you doesn't love me...sob....sob"_  
 _Tooru start to cry. The tear fall like a waterfall._  
 _"Hey.....look at my eyes"_  
 _"Ugh...Sob..sob"_  
 _"Do you think that I will do it with everyone other than you?"_  
 _"No....sob...sob.."_  
 _"Why..?"_  
 _Tooru close his eyes as the sound of Hajime calling him filled his mind_  
 _"Tooru...look at me.."_  
 _Hajime sound as if he wants to cry to. So Tooru open his eyes and saw Hajime expression that time_  
 _"Why made you think that way?"_  
 _"Because...sob..sob"_  
 _"Because?"_  
 _"Because you .........you...you love me "_  
 _"You finally said it"_  
 _"Ugh...Hajime...sob...sob.."_  
 _"Tooru come here"_  
 _Hajime hugs him tightly as if he is saying that he will not let him go away the rest of thier life_  
 _"So...Tooru..let me ask you once again..."_  
 _"Uh...."_  
 _"Will you marry me"_  
 _"....of course I would say ye-"_  
X  
 _"So we got married and he help me overcome my regret and motivate me to do the best on my works.When Haru is born our family started to feel like a real family.He was a present for us."_  
 _"What a moving story...I nearly cried"_  
 _"Oh yeah....how did you propose to Chibi?"_  
 _"Well...we were playing volleyball...we start to play like crazy...so when we were coming to the end I've decide to propose to him if I win. But..."_  
 _"But??"_  
 _"He is the one who win it. We were going home so I go to the store to buy a meat bun for the two of us....so I thought I will prank him to see his reaction..I go back to him and ask him a question.."_  
 _X_  
 _"Tobio you're so slow"_  
 _"Sorry...here is your bun...but first let me ask you a question"_  
 _"What is it?"_  
 _Tobio grab the bun and started to crouch on the road_  
 _"What are you doing Tobio!!!???"_  
 _"Shouyou..."_  
 _Tobio said with a serious face while holding the bun infront of him_  
 _"Will you marry me?"_  
 _"Wha-???!!!..."_  
 _Shoyou face started to look like a red tomato as he was embarrassed from Tobio sudden proposal_  
 _".......I would like to"_  
 _He said with a small voice_  
 _"Really.."_  
 _"Yes"_  
X  
"Doesn't you said that you just want to prank him...how does it turn into a proposing scene"  
"We just go with the flow.."   
"You're so romantic crouching while proposing...Pft..."  
"Well I'am not the one that cry while being proposed"  
"Ughh...shut up.."  
Shouyou saw Tobio and Tooru start to fight, so he called the Tobio to join him  
"Tobio.....come here were going to play with the kid"  
"Don't call me like a child"  
"Tooru...we're going back...I have to finish my work"  
"Eh....."  
"Don't be like that...look...haru needs to take his afternoon naps"  
"Okay..."  
Hajime and Tooru say goodbye to them and go back home.  
"Goodbye....Shoo-chan say goodbye to Haru-chan"  
"Yes Ka-chan.....Haru-chan..Bye....bye"  
Haru reply with waving his hand  
"Look like he needs to get his naps.....how about you two?"  
"Yawn...Ka-chan...let's go sleepsleep.."  
"Okay...but first we have to wash our hand and rinse our mouth..so that the germ will not attack you"  
"Germ...attack?"  
"Yes...Shoo-chan...so let's go back"  
"Ung...."  
"Tobio could you pick Hi-Chan up"  
"Sure...here we go"  
"Yay....To-chan...Cha'cha"  
"Okay I get it...Ucha...Ucha..."  
Tobio throw him into the air  
"Cha'cha"  
"Time to go home Hi-chan'  
"Ung..."  
X  
Tobio and Shouyou looak at their children sleeping face.  
"They look like an angels"  
"Yeah...To-chan"  
"Ka-chan...."  
"Yeah...??"  
"I'm glad that we married with each other"  
"Me too"  
Tobio look at Shouyou face and kiss him on the cheek,then on his forehead and lastly on his lip's.The kiss and kiss and kiss again and again.Shouyou pull his head back.  
"To-chan you will make the childrens awake"  
"So let's go to the bedroom"  
"Wha-??!!!"  
"We will make another siblings for them, I know they will like it"  
"Stop it....you're making me embarrassed"  
Tobio grab Shouyou and carry him like a princess  
"Wah??!!!"  
He goes into the bedroom and start to kissing Shouyou.Before they able to do further than that they hear the children crying.Shouyou leave Tobio who is dumbfounded on the bed and go over the children.  
"Look like I have to take care of it in the toilet.....by myself"  
Shouyou is trying to make Hikage back to sleep with his red face.  
"Ugh...what he is thinking doing it.....I wouldn't mind if it is in the late night when the kid is sleeping...ugh...what am I thinking..."  
Hikage is asleep and Shouyou go to the living room and saw Tobio with his disappointed face  
"Don't be like this Tobio~"  
"What are you doing making that cute face infront of me"  
"I'm sorry you know....we cant do it when the sun is still up...but"  
"But?"  
"I don't care if it is after the midnight when the kid is asleep"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"You promise right"  
"I promise"  
"Then come here"  
"Okay"  
Tobio and Shouyou began to snuggle on the couch when suddenly Shoo appear infront of them half asleep  
"Ka-chan milk..."  
"Okay Shoo-chan..wait here with To-chan"  
"To-chan...I want to ugsh too like Ka-chan"  
"Okay"  
Tobio hugs Shoo tightly and ask him something  
"Shoo-chan...would you like to have another siblings?"  
"But I have Hi-chan already.."  
"Okay then..."  
Shouyou come back from the kitchen with Shoo milk and give him before making him fall asleep again  
"Tobio what did you ask Shoo earlier?"  
"Why...did he ask you something?"  
"Yeah he said to me before falling asleep....I have Hi-chan already..that what he said"  
"I ask him if he wants to have another siblings..and he says no"  
"Then why did you feel disappointed?"  
"Because it means that we won't do it tonight"  
"Who says that..."  
"But.."  
"We will still do it but with protections"  
"Really"  
"Yeah"  
"I love you"  
"Me too"  
The two of them hugs with each other before falling asleep.The two of the dream the same thing that is, they will live happily ever after and of course with the two of their little angles.  
-THE END??- MABYE.......  



End file.
